Red vs Blue 13
by jameron4eva
Summary: When a sniper changes the course of history, both the Warehouse Agents, and the Simulation Trooper of PFL are set on a crash course with destiny. Eventual Chex and Clete. Rated T for Language, may change rating later.


_**RED vs BLUE 13**_

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except my own creation of Iowa, which is my own version of the character, different from other Iowa's. As stated I DO NOT OWN RED VS BLUE or any of the Maine characters related. I also do not own anything, or any characters from Warehouse 13, they belong to SyFy (NBC/UNIVERSAL). Red vs Blue is owned by those lucky fuckers over in Austin Texas, known as Rooster Teeth productions. Seriously how lucky can one group of people be, well my hats off to all of you, and I hope Season 12 is the mother fucking bomb.

**Author's Note:** To those who've read my other stories, it looks like only those for Warehouse 13 can be continued. I know, and I'm sorry, but there have been too many things interfering with me writing and finishing those stories, as I plan on writing the rvb one differently, I hope that'll change. Too all the fans of JBR, and T7S, I'm not promising, but there is a possibility I'll finish it sometime this year. This is a Chex story, don't like? I got a friend who has something she wants to say.

**Tex:** Aww, you're gonna make me cry.

**Somewhere in South Dakota:** He looked through the scope of his rifle, and watched as the vehicle pulled up into the Bed n' Breakfast, shut down, and two people got out. Pulling away from the scope he turned his head toward the sky, and shook his head taking in the darkness. Turning towards his partner he tapped the person on the shoulder, and motioned for them to move closer to the building to get a better angle, and should things come to it, a better shot.

"Hey what do you think that were going to find out by doing this?" He turned his head toward the person and shook his head again. "Shut the fuck up." He said, but without any of the normal venom in his voice and turned back, pointing to a small bush that was just big enough to block them from view of anyone inside. Seeing the nod of confirmation from next to him, they both picked up the speed, their feet gliding quietly along the grass.

Once they got to the bush, he used a nice hole in the bush, which had a small branch inside that would be perfect for holding his rifle for an extended period of time. Watching his surroundings for a second he then inserted the rifle into the hole, which thankfully allowed for his scope to see into the building. Letting his partner keep watch, he sat and waited, watching the people converse for a few seconds before some moved into a different room. Smiling he got a bead on his target, and he waited, there would be some people around to see it, but this was the best time to do this.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he knew his time was up, honestly he did feel sorry for the person, but he was a threat, and he needed to be eliminated before any damage could be done. He took in a deep breath, and he constricted his finger around the trigger, for a second he mused about how familiar the sensation was before he focused in again, letting the other person in the room move a little farther out of his line of fire. Feeling a double tap form his partner, he took another deep breath and sighted in on the target, and slowly put a couple pounds of pressure on the trigger. Seeing the head of his target pop, he pulled his rifle back, tapped his partner and they both took off into the dark.

**A minute earlier:** Smiling as he finished his sandwich, Pete looked at the kid next to Claudia, this Nick, and couldn't help but think how similar to Claude's his story was. He thought about that for a few seconds more, while carrying on his conversation with everyone, and then made a mental shrug, he didn't get any strange vibes from the kid so he'd let it go. Turning around he heard a loud bang, like something you'd hear from a sniper rifle, and then a second later he heard Claudia's scream. Turning back he saw Claudia staring at the spot Nick was in, and his eyes opened wide, because where the kids head had once been, now there was…nothing. He looked away from them, and saw the hole in the window of the Bn'B, and took in the size of the round that did this, the round just the right size have been an anti-armor round. Then he looked farther down, way down, and saw a pair of shadows moving away, blending into the night.

He took off at a run, his Tesla in his hand, hearing Myka shouting after him. He ran as far as he could down the way he thought he'd seen the shadows, but he couldn't see anything that would lead him to where these people had gone. Looking around for a few seconds he looked up, and couldn't take his eyes off the sky, off the stars he could see. Letting out a scream he headed back to the Bn'B and walked inside, "Well, they've gone, they got away."

Artie gave him a look, and then he saw Claudia look at him, her eyes dark, and face set, the only clue that she'd been crying were a few tear streaks still visible. "What do you mean, 'they got away'?" she said to him, all while holding onto the Nick's body, her knuckles white. "Exactly what I mean Claude, they had a head start, and they were already pretty far away from us." Nodding to the hole in the window he walked over to it, "This bullet hole is a pretty good sized hole, pretty sure the shooter used an anti-armor round, what type, I can't tell until we find the bullet."

**A minute earlier:** He looked around for a second, the cloaking device turning off, and the house far in the distance. Looking towards his partner he nodded in thanks as a hand was lowered down into his face, and he steadied himself as he got adjusted to the rapid lift into his familiar sight level. The hands pointed to a vacant building as they moved a little farther into town, and watching their shoulders, they snuck into the building, and he put the sniper into its travel case.

He heard a soft hiss-click from the direction his partner was, and he saw the person remove their helmet, a smirk fixed on their face. Taking his helmet off, a similar smirk on his face, they bumped fists for a second before turning to separate rooms to continue removing their armor. He reflected on the process to both put on, and remove the armor, before continuing. Once fully dressed, he went out into the main room, and put his now packed armor into the trunk of the car next to his sniper case, and then grabbed a beer, and waited for his partner.

"You know," he said as the person walked into the room, dressed in unassuming civilian clothes, armor also packed into a suit case, which went next to his, and closed the trunk with a silent slam, "I always thought you hated my shooting." He heard a laugh as the person sat in the chair next to him, beer in hand as well. "Well, that because you always missed dumbass." he heard the person say. Smirking he stuck his index figure out at his partner, "But that's different now, now I can hit things." He saw his partner shake their head, "You are a piece of work Da-CHURCH." Smiling Church shook his head and finished his beer, "We better get moving Carolina, they'll find us if we wait longer." He laughed as her empty beer bottle flew by his head, and couldn't help but think how much she was like, HER. A sad smile graced his face before he turned to putting the last few bags in the vehicle, now was not the time to get sentimental.


End file.
